This invention relates to a device for feeding thread or yarn into a winding or traversing device in a winding machine. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly having a traversing device and an associated spool forming a thread package or a plurality of traversing devices and spools arranged in an axial sequence. A particular type of housing configuration is used in combination with the winding machine.
Thread is fed to the spool of a winding machine from a supply device by means of a traversing device having a reciprocating thread guide. An insert slot is open at one end and extends along the length of the winding machine. At the start of winding, an end of the thread is fed along the insert slot. The spool may be driven by a spindle or by a friction roller which abuts the periphery of the spool or the periphery of the package of thread wound thereon.
Known winding machines are often made with two or more spools disposed in axial sequence on a mandrel. The mandrel is of an expanding type and it is possible to form two or more independent thread packages on the spools disposed therealong. Difficulties frequently arise in the fast and reliable handling of two threads coming from a supply device for starting the winding on the axially disposed spool. That is, it is difficult to have one thread go to one thread tube and the other to the adjacent thread tube without the threads interfering with each other. Since the threads are supplied continuously and at considerable speed, they cannot be dealt with manually. A suction gun providing a suction air stream is often used to grip and manipulate threse threads. The two threads hang relatively close to each other in these guns. Consequently, the separate feeding of the threads to the winding and traversing device is extremely difficult and tedious.
Attempts have already been made to prevent the threads from going to the same tube. A guide member has been disposed in the insert slot longitudinally of the mandrel and extending over the length of the first and leading spool. The guide member is used to keep the two threads separate during the insertion process. The guide member comprises a bar disposed in the insert slot above the transversing device. At its other end, the guide bar is bent back toward the rear traversing device to guide the second thread to the rear traversing device.
Such a guide member has been found inadequate. Through the guide bar, a step is formed at the end for guiding the second thread. The thread must be inserted quite rapidly when fed to the winding machine. The step in the guide bar causes the thread to be engaged directly by the thread feeder of the rear traversing device. That is, the step results in the thread not being taken up by the reserve winding device located behind the step in order to produce a reserve winding. The absence of a reserve winding during thread winding is unpleasant and disturbing due to the fact that automatic passage of the thread from one thread spool to another cannot be effected during removal of the thread into the processing machine. The working processes thus suffer an interruption resulting in a waste of time and money.
The operation of winding machines is generally well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,087, 3,884,426, 3,908,917, 3,908,919 and 3,960,336. These patents can be referred to for seeing how the various known elements such as traversing mechanisms, sensing elements, switches and reserve winding devices operate with respect to each other.